1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to microwave backhaul architecture, and more specifically to an advanced split microwave backhaul architecture supporting a digital communication pathway.
2. Related Art
Conventional microwave backhaul architectures are generally implemented as either a split outdoor unit (split ODU) configuration or an all outdoor unit (all ODU) configuration. Conventional split ODU configurations are generally comprised of both an indoor unit (IDU) and an outdoor unit (ODU), where the IDU and the ODU are connected over a coaxial interconnect. The IDU in a conventional split ODU configuration typically includes a modem, a digital-to-analog converter and a baseband-to-intermediate frequency convertor. Under normal operation, these conventional split ODU configurations generally involve transmitting an analog signal, at an intermediate frequency; over the coaxial interconnect between the IDU and the ODU. The use of a coaxial interconnect to transmit the analog signal between the IDU and ODU has a number of limitations. For example, the coaxial interconnect may be relatively expensive to implement, may have a limited bandwidth, and may experience signal loses under certain conditions.
Mobile backhaul providers are experiencing a growing demand for increased capacity as well as a shift from voice services to data services. These factors are driving mobile backhaul networks towards high capacity IP/Ethernet connections. Additionally, the transition to 4G and LTE networks is also driving the need for higher capacity, and moving more packet traffic onto mobile backhaul networks. As a result, the limitations of conventional split ODU configurations make it increasingly difficult to meet these increasing user demands.
In some instances, all ODU configurations have been used as an alternative to these conventional split ODU configurations. Conventional all ODU configurations include only an ODU, and thus do not include an IDU. The ODU therefore includes a modem, a digital-to-analog converter as well as a baseband-to-radio frequency converter. Implementing all of these functional components in the ODU typically allows for the implementation of digital connectivity within these conventional all ODU configurations. This is in contrast to the analog connectivity utilized in the conventional split ODU configurations. However, the conventional all ODU configurations also have limitations. For example, including all of this functionality in the ODU increases installation and repair costs, and may result in inefficient power consumption.
Thus, neither conventional split ODU configurations nor all ODU configurations effectively meet the increasing demands for capacity. Therefore, a need exists for an advanced split microwave backhaul architecture that overcomes the deficiencies of conventional architectures.
Embodiments of the invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the reference number